Everyone Loves Spider-Man
by Superboy19
Summary: Peter Parker he has a tough time with everything, his career, being a hero and most importantly his love life. But what happens when he become romantically involved with the heroines and Villainesses of the Marvel Universe? Suggestions are welcome and I will try to do as much as I can - I will upload when I want to/can/or don't have time/inspiration for my other stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Sue Storm

**Chapter 1 – Peter Parker x Susan Storm**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Sue, Johnny and Ben were struggling after their log time friend and leader Reed Richards had been killed by Doctor Doom. He had saved them, but at the same time he had left them with a lot of problems. Johnny luckily brought in a friend to help with those problems, Spider-Man, although they didn't know his secret identity they did have help and Spider-Man was also pretty smart, so he could help with a lot of things, albeit not the same level of intelligence that Reed had, but it still helped.

He had been helping them for months, mostly Johnny, but he helped Sue as well. She was a mess after Reed was killed and it was only thanks to him that she was recovered.

"How's it going sis?" Johnny entered the room. He had flown so as he landed the flames faded from his limbs and his blue suit was visible from underneath. She was working on the 34th floor and was checking the computer banks to make sure that they were all functioning properly.

"Pretty well… you know, considering all the problems we still have" she was working on something, but Johnny didn't understand any of it, so he stayed a distance from the computer banks.

"Can't you just ask the kids? They're both geniuses." Johnny suggested.

"They're out with Ben." She told him. "Usually I can handle this, but I have no idea what's wrong."

"I could call Spidey, he might see something that you're missing" he offered. She was hesitant, which he was confused by, but she gave him the go ahead. They waited for Spider-Man to arrive, which meant they weren't waiting for long.

"What you need help with Johnny?" Spider-Man clung to the ceiling.

"She wants your help. Not me" Johnny clarified, pointing to his sister, Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling and followed the duo as they took him inside.

Spider-Man was able to fix the problem. It was a simple one, but she had missed it thanks to her stressed out state, Johnny left while they were working, leaving the two alone. "Are you okay?" he asked her when they were finished. They were in the kitchen having a cup of coffee.

She sighed heavily and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm just tired, for the past few months everything has been nonstop." She placed the mug of coffee down on the counter as she placed her hand on her head, she was very obviously tired. "Everything since Reed has been chaotic, trying to keep the team together, remaining as heroes while looking after two kids. Even after the Future Foundation collapsed it was still too much… is still too much."

Spider-Man put his arms around her, after quickly putting his own mug down, one hand was gentle on the back if her head, the fingers gently stroking her head while his other was on her back. She felt safe around him, her normal worried mood faded away into his embrace.

"I told you before. If you ever need anything I'll be there for you, no matter what." He wasn't sure what was happening to him exactly, but he couldn't help but feel something whenever she was upset or frustrated, he wasn't entirely sure yet. "Sue" he shifted so that his hand was resting on the side of her face and their eyes were fixed on one another, well her eyes and his mask, which was pulled halfway up his face.

He couldn't feel it, but her heart was racing, she feared that it would break free from her chest. It was something that she had been feeling for a while, she didn't know what it meant but for now she didn't need to.

"Mum!" the door burst open. Franklin and Valeria Richards rushed inside the room, they stopped briefly when they saw Spider-Man and their mum awkwardly part from each other. They both smiled but kept those grins hidden before hugging their mum

"Good to see you guys" Sue smiled and hugged them both.

Ben then entered, everything shaking as the giant entered. "Hey Spidey" he waved.

"Good to see you Ben" Spider-Man replied.

"What are you doing here? Actually, don't answer that, you were helping with something no doubt" Ben laughed before placing a box, which was in his hand, on the counter near to the two mugs. "I got the groceries."

Spider-Man opened the box and moved the contents quickly to their proper places before Sue could even move to try and do it herself, earning a slight smile from Ben and the kids, who knew more than the two of them about how they felt toward each other.

"Hey Spider" Ben spoke up.

"Yeah, what's up Ben?" Spider-Man asked as he was putting the things away. Sue and the kids took seats, stools, that surrounded the kitchen island. They were on one side of the island that was on the opposite side that Spider-Man and Ben were on.

Ben was leaning against a counter while he watched the spider work. "Are you dating anyone at the moment?" he asked, shocking everyone. "Just that I heard you and some cat girl were getting close on the news." Sue's heart suddenly felt a twinge of pain when the idea that he might be with someone came up.

"You mean Black Cat? No." Spider-Man answered.

"Really, didn't want to go there? She looked like she was hot enough." Ben continued, Sue and the kids very interested in their conversation.

"Believe me, I know how hot she is."

"Wait a minute, did you already date her?" Ben was a little surprised. Spider-Man didn't answer right away, but that was enough for Ben to know the answer. "Wow, you do well for yourself, unless of course you have some kind of model face under there."

"I'm actually pretty average. But as far as the doing well for myself, you're wrong."

"Why you say that?"

"Pretty much every relationship I've been in has failed. Usually because the whole Spidey thing not mixing well with them or me not having told them and the secrets destroying it."

"What is your type? I heard Johnny talk about you dating a model once, he seemed very pissed, so I bet she was hot too."

"I don't really have a type, but so far other than Cat everyone I've dated is… well normal. Maybe that's the problem."

"What? Them not having powers?" Ben was a little confused.

"Maybe. I mean I've never dated a hero before, it would solve the whole conflict with that part of my life." Spider-Man responded.

"Like anyone at the moment?" Ben asked. Then Johnny entered the room. Ben, Sue and the kids were frustrated as they were going to find out who he liked.

"Sup Spider!" he tossed him the last item from the box and Spider-Man put it away. "What you guys talking about?" he asks. Ben caught him up on the conversation so far, during the recap the kids got bored, so they rushed off to do their own thing, but Sue stayed, acting as though she wasn't nearly as interested in the conversation as she actually was.

"Not going back to Felicia?" Johnny asked.

"Who is Felicia?" Sue asked, trying to be more active in the conversation without giving an indication as to why.

"Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat that appeared on the news yesterday with him." Johnny answered.

"How do you know her name?" Ben asked.

"Because I went around his when one time and she was the one that answered the door, it was super awkward." Johnny told them. "At first, I thought she was robbing him, so I tried to stop her until he got back and put me through a wall."

"Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault, you left out the part where you set my apartment on fire. If I didn't stop you the fire was going to spread, then we'd have a much bigger problem then you fighting my girlfriend."

"I… I didn't believe her" he explained. "But it's cool now right? You don't wanna get back with her?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, been there done that and it really didn't work out. Besides I'm into someone else." They all wanted to know more but then there was a vibrating sound coming from him, Spider-Man took out a phone and placed it on his ear. "This is Doctor Phil what can I do for you?" he joked.

"Yeah… uh-huh… sure… got it, I'll be there as soon as I can." He spoke with someone on the other end of the phone. He then put the phone back where he pulled it from and let out a sigh.

"What's up?" Johnny asked.

"I have to go to work. Not sure how long it will take but if it isn't too late I'll stop by." He told them while he answered Johnny's question.

"Spider-Man, even if it's late come by, I have something I need to tell you… it's… important." Sue told him, he gave a nod of recognition before leaving, and swinging to whatever job he had to do.

Spider-Man landed on the side of a building, his building actually, which had almost completed construction and was functional. There were a lot of people in the inside worker, but he ignored them and crawled up the side of the building and to his office.

Once he was inside he removed the suit and changed into a suit so that he looked the part of the CEO. Then he pressed a button that was on his phone console. "You can let them in" he told someone on the other end.

The door to his office then opened and someone he recognised walked in. "Elizabeth Allan, been a long time" he said as the blonde walked in.

"Peter, I missed you." They hugged one another.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well. Alchemax wants to join a project of yours that we heard about." She was the CEO of Alchemax so if she came in person it was either to see him, which he doubted, or it was because what she was going to say was important, the more likely of the two.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Your new prison, a facility to rehabilitate criminals. I want to help" she said.

"Liz, how did you find out about that?" he asked. There was no way that she would go into business just because it was the right thing to do. She was very strong when it came to running her business, if she was offering help it was because she would also gain something out of it.

"I investigated your company a little, just checking out the competition. I know how smart you are so when you made your own business there was a chance you might take our business, luckily that isn't the case."

"So, what was your take on the idea? And what do you want to help with exactly?"

"I'm sure you know, but we recently acquired Horizon Labs as one of our subsidiaries" they finally moved from the doorway and walked over to the desk, he gestured for her to sit, which she did, and he sat at his desk chair.

"I am aware of that." He confirmed that he knew.

"Well in doing so we have the technology that was developed to combat several of the villains, such as Vampires, Zombie, Ghost and Werewolf if we used that in your prison then we could better contain them. Considering you used to work there I'm guessing that you know better than I do what we have that could assist you. If we collaborated, then we could increase the efficiency of the facility."

"Like the Spider-Slayers?"

"Exactly."

They began to talk through more of the specifics, it was a good idea, but her company had been used in the past by villains and he knew that it was pretty easy to sneak into, after all he had snuck into it several times in the past.

But they managed to agree on terms, although it take a while and lots of coffee. She was okay with leaving it, but Peter wanted to finish everything as quickly as possible, they were already behind schedule on the production of the project, so he was against the clock or his primary investors might pull from the project.

Before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she had gone he changed into his Spider-Man costume and left the building. Swinging to the Baxter Building, where he was supposed to meet Sue for her to tell him something that was important.

"Sue" he said quietly, calling out to her. He didn't won't to wake the kids that were obviously asleep considering it was 1:00am. He found her in her room, he knocked on the door gently, just loud enough so that she would hear, but not loud enough that it would wake her if she was asleep.

"Come in" came her voice from the inside. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Spider-Man." She gestured for him to come over, which he did, sitting at the foot of her bed.

There was a moment of silence, neither of them talking. He was waiting for her to talk and she was trying to find the courage to say what she had been feeling for a while. "Listen. I need to tell you something" she paused but he waited. "I-I think I've fallen in love with you" she said bluntly, she said it like she was trying to get it all out before she lost her nerve after the initial hesitation.

He was stunned, but he was happy about it. He gripped the top of his mask and pulled it off, she was seeing his brown hair and eyes for the first time, but she didn't dwell on it. She was trying to get some inkling of what she was feeling from his eyes or his expression or both, but all she was getting was that he was surprised.

She was anxious for an answer, but she did wait for him to process everything. "Sue… I… I feel the same way." She felt surprised when he gave his answer, she wasn't sure what she expected, but from the conversation earlier she didn't expect that answer. "But… if we are going to do this then I can't start this on a lie. My name… my real name is Peter Parker." He told her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am starting this series, well reposting and having changed some bits of the first chapter. If you have a story that you want to post here then you can send it, just give me the name you want on to top.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **You can request who you want me to do as well, just they have to be from Marvel… at least for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Barbara Bobbi Morse

**Chapter 2 – Peter Parker X Barbara "Bobbi" Morse**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Bobbi's body felt like it had been hit by a truck, she felt the blood coming from her side, which was no doubt a result of the fight she and the Avengers were in. They were taking on Hydra, Red Skull was planning on releasing some kind of virus to wipe out New York, then afterward rebuild it in his own image. Bobbi was part of the initial team that was hit hard when they arrived, they hadn't expected the Cabal to be supporting him, an oversight which caused a disastrous first contact. Luckily Iron Man manged to send a transmission for help.

Bobbi was couched behind rubble, her eyes closed and her hand on her side. Luckily, she was wearing the suit that Parker Industries had made, so the damage that she was dealt was significantly reduced. If she wasn't wearing it the shot that hit her would've probably blown her apart. "Stark… when will your backup get here?" she asked over the coms.

"Should be any second. By the way welcome back, thought we'd lost you for a minute." He replied he was standing on some kind of apparatus and was firing off shots that were hitting the Hydra agents that had surrounded them. "Spider-Man will no doubt be the first here, he is closer than the others."

"Spider-Man?! Great" Hawkeye complained from his own spot of cover. "Now we get to listen to his annoying jokes." Hawkeye complained.

"Back off Clint! I happen to think he's funny" Bobbi argued on behalf of the Webhead. They had no idea but she and Peter Parker had become an item, they had decided to keep it a secret, considering she was meant to be working as the liaison for S.H.I.E.L.D to Parker Industries and not fucking the CEO and top bodyguard, even though no one knew they were the same person.

"Hey Skully!" a voice that they all recognised rung through the air. Bobbi smiled knowing that it belonged to her boyfriend. He swung down and kicked Red Skull from his perch, where he had been grandstanding, watching over his soldiers. "Don't think we've been introduced properly yet." He monologued as he fired a web at Red Skull's foot and pulled him onto his back.

"Don't start!" Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow as he yelled at the Spider-Man. "I don't want to be dealing with your crappy jokes, so do us all a favour and keep quiet."

"But, Robin Hood" Spider-Man fake pleaded. He was fast, and his movements were very difficult to read, which meant he was able to weave between the agents of Hydra and knock them out and web them up. He wasn't a one-man army though; the Avengers were continuing with their assaults and this gave him the cover he needed. But that wasn't it, more heroes arrived soon after and they overwhelmed the Cabal and the agents of Hydra.

"Thanks for your help" Iron Man thanked everyone that had arrived to help. S.H.I.E.L.D had also arrived bringing down ships to take custody of the Hydra agents and the villains that had been defeated. Red Skull was the last of them to be loaded up.

"You needed help, it's what anyone would've done in our situation" Luke Cage said modestly. The other people that arrived felt the same way and one by one they started to leave. Mockingbird was planning on leaving with Spider-Man, but she was stopped and roped into a debriefing.

Spider-Man hung around waiting for her. "Why are you waiting on her?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously.

"She works with my boss. Figured I might as well join her on the trip back Legolas… actually he would probably be a better shot than you now that I think about it." He lied, well it was more of a half lie considering that he told, but if he was going to tell someone about his relationship with Bobbi it wouldn't be her ex-husband who was no doubt still in love with her.

"Nerd." Hawkeye muttered, not meaning for him to hear, but he did, not that Spider-Man really cared what he said.

"Yes I am!" Spider-Man declared proudly. Mockingbird then walked over waving at the Spider and still gripping the wound at her side, although it was bandaged it was still bleeding badly enough that the bandages were completely soaked through. "What happened?" Spider-Man asked a bit more panicked than he meant to sound.

"Stray shot, relax Spider" she climbed up so that she was beside him. Hawkeye was standing on the ground beneath the two of them, who were sitting on a pile of rubble. "Let's go." Spider-Man stopped her. "What?" she wondered why he stopped her.

"Here" he then webbed her on her side, his own form of first aid.

"Hey! Why are you spraying me with your stuff webs?" she teased, meaning it to have another meaning that luckily Clint didn't pick up on thanks to his inability to imagine that Bobbi and Webs would be getting together.

"Spider-Aid, patent pending" he then put his arm around her and began swinging with her. Thanks to her damaged wings, which he assumed had happened during the fight. Which was an accurate assumption.

It wasn't long before they got to Parker Industries, which was where Peter got her medical attention and then they ended up in his office. She sat on his desk, legs in the air while he messed with her suits wings on a workbench that was in a secret lab that was attached to his office, although usually hidden by a fake wall. "Thanks for fixing the wings" she thanked as he finished his work. He walked over to her and put the equipment on the desk.

"You should stop breaking the gift I gave you" he joked. She smiled and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly to him, one hand on her back and the other holding her ass. "Wanna go home?" he asked.

"Nah, we should just move some of this" she looked at the desk, he smiled and pushed everything that was on the left side of the large glass desk off of it and laid her down on the cold material. She removed his shirt, and he stripped the suit from her flesh, revealing her smooth skin and amazing figure. Before then removing the rest of his suit.

He kissed her neck earning a soft moan. Running one hand over her toned stomach and then placing it between her legs, she inhaled suddenly when he pushed a finger inside her. The kissing changed to a more passionate, feral, embrace. His door was locked, and the glass was designed so that someone couldn't see into the office, they didn't have to worry about being caught so they didn't have to pay attention to anything else but each other.

Her moans were continuous, each time increasing in volume, her breath becoming shorter as he moved his fingers in and out of her, while sucking on one of her breasts.

"Oh god" her body quickly convulsed as she reached her climax, simultaneously screaming his name "Peter!" which would've easily been heard outside if the room wasn't also sound proofed. "My turn" she said when she had had a few seconds to take a breather.

She got on her knees and took his hard length into her mouth. She had gotten very good at sucking and licking it in a way that earned her grunts and moans of pleasure. "Oh… Bobbi…" he moaned slowly. After her repeated attentions on him he couldn't hold back.

He lifted her up, holding her against him with her legs wrapper around him, they kissed as he lowered her onto his member, pressing her back to the wall as he thrust inside her at a steady rhythm that started slow and built up as they became more passionate.

"Peter… I love you" she said while they were overwhelmed by their lust for one another. She had said it before.

"I love you too" he told her as he paid more attention to her neck. Their breathing was much faster than when they started. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and the sweat that glistened off of his muscular body was very intoxicating to her.

Her body was just as intoxicating to him though.

Over the time the tow had been dating, which totalled four months. They had become very close, saying the _I love yous_ after two weeks of being together, she was hesitant to say it, not wanting to open up or scare him away, but he said it first and she was overwhelmed with the feeling and admitted her own feelings to him. Ever since they had gone from strength to strength, even though they had one problem when Mary Jane wanted to rekindle with him and another when Black Cat wanted the same thing.

For a hero that was the loner type and covered in a suit he seemed to get the attention of a lot of attractive woman, but after each ordeal the trust she had and the strength their relationship had was increased.

She bit into his neck as she reached her climax, he didn't seem to notice as he finished inside her, spilling his seed. She didn't care, focusing more on the fact she had just drawn blood from her lover. But her body was too weak to move, he was barely able to move them to one of the chairs, sitting down with her perched on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder as they recovered.

"Bobbi" she lifted her head just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry about biting you. I couldn't help it" she said through her pants, which had softened considerably with the brief rest she had had.

"No, it isn't that… although an ow is in order. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" she lifted herself so that she was upright, the whole time though she hadn't removed his member from her. She put her arms gently on either side of his neck, placing her hands on the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair a little.

"Marry me" he surprised her, but she smiled warmly at him. Kissing him passionately before giving her answer.

"Yeah. I will Mr Parker" she replied before kissing him to seal the deal.


	3. Chapter 3 - Enchantress

**Chapter 3 – Peter Parker X Amora/Enchantress**

* * *

 **Part 1**

She was tired of all of it, the lies, constantly trying to chase something that she was never going to have. Amora, the Enchantress from Asgard. She had spent her life learning magic and working with Loki and other deceitful beings that desired to conquer something or achieve some aim. For a while all that was important to her was to gain Thor, the one thing she desired, but she never managed to get it and her aims changed.

Despite everything, the wins, the loses, it all felt empty, like she had achieved nothing with her life despite all she had done. She needed something, so she took to Midgard, the place that Thor and Loki used as their ground for battle.

She gained the lustful stares of many as she walked through the streets of the city known as New York.

It was like fate as a streak of red and blue swung around the corner, passing by her, her eyes following the movements. Something large was following it but she was fixated on the Spider themed hero that she had met a few times in the past, however only met in the field of battle while they fought on opposite sides. Spider-Man.

The large man/creature that was following him looked as though he was the size of the Hulk, his skin grey and rough with a horn on his head. "Hey Rhino! what are you doing out of the zoo? Isn't it feeding time?" Spider-Man joked as he shot one of his webs to a lamp post, swinging around it and kicking the Rhino on the side of the head with both feet.

Rhino let out a grunt as he was knocked off balance, falling he crashed into the road, shattering the smooth surface and ending by slamming into a car, his horn stuck in the door of said car. When he pulled himself free the door came with him and also blocked his vision.

Spider-Man couldn't hold back a laugh as he perched on a lamp and watched him struggle to remove the piece of car. Amora couldn't take her eyes off the hero, he was clearly locked in a dangerous fight, but he was also clearly having fun, laughing and joking as he continued his fight.

It was different from when Asgardians fought, they enjoyed fighting, they liked to fight with a passion, but it wasn't the same as the hero in front of her.

Rhino was attached to the road, cars and some of the buildings with webs, because they were all pulling tort in different directions the Rhino couldn't move, despite his strength he was trying to overpower everything around him.

"Phew" Spider-Man wiped his forehead. "That was tough" he flipped off of the Rhino's head and landed on the sidewalk.

She decided that she wasn't going to approach him, but instead follow. She followed as he swung through the city using his webs, spotting several crimes and stopping them no matter how small. It was noble that he would protect so many when others wouldn't even be paying attention.

He did it for hours, without a single break, until he bought something that was called a burrito and sat on the edge of a building. He pulled up his mask, at first, she thought that he would take it off, but then he stopped just above his nose and started eating the item he had bought.

She decided that she wanted him, but first she needed to test his abilities further, after all, there was no point to charming him is he wasn't of use to her. And her current desire was to defeat that which she had once desired, Thor.

So, she summoned her servant, Skurge the Executioner to her side. "What is it that you desire milady?" he asked, lowering his head.

"I want you to test him" she pointed to Spider-Man. Skurge then without hesitation walked toward the hero, concealing his movements by walking slowly and treading lightly, he positioned himself behind the hero and raised his axe to attack when suddenly the hero jumped, evading the attack.

How did he do it when he couldn't see her Executioner creeping up on him.

She watched as the hero used his impressive agility and speed to evade the powerful swings of the Executioner. The fight moved into the street that was below, but the ultimate victor of the fight was Spider-Man, having managed to knock him out despite receiving a large slash to his back.

Enchantress chose then to appear, using her magic to intensify her allure to the hero, despite his initial rejection of her touch she managed to enter his mind and take hold of him with her magic. Her green energy bending around him and her, enveloping them both before dissipating as her magic took effect. "Come with me faithful Spider" she drew him into her and teleported them both, along with teleporting the unconscious Executioner that lay several feet from them.

"What would you have me do Enchantress?" Spider-Man asked. She didn't like him using that name.

"First, thou shall refer to me as my love" she commanded him, he nodded in recognition of her order. "Now, kiss me" she commanded after his nod of recognition, he brought her into his own embrace and kissed her. His arms were strong, one on her back to hold her against him and the other was resting on her hip, both her hands were on each of his cheeks, exposed because his mask was lifted like it was when he was eating.

She felt something behind the kiss that made her lose herself in it for a moment, a feeling she gained that confused her. But it made her feel guilty that he wasn't doing everything of his own will and then she felt her hold over him loosen.

She felt his mind fight back against her control, it was strong, but she managed to regain control by drowning the feeling she was having and stopping the kiss. Although she did feel strange afterward, confused by what had happened.

But, she needed to stop thinking about it and focus on what she wanted to do. Starting with Loki, he was weaker than Thor and wasn't surrounded by heroes that could try and free her newest partner. He was a good test.

Once she found him she teleported there, with both of her men.

*Time Skip*

Spider-Man hid while she and Skurge approached Loki. "Ah! Enchantress, why have you come here?" he asked as they did so. He was sitting on a throne that was made from ice, they hadn't left Midgard, but it appeared that he was planning something, it no doubt involved the Frost Giants.

"I have come Loki to take what is mine" she walked with her hands on her hips. Skurge gripped his axe tightly in preparation for what was to come.

"And what might that be?" Loki was curious, but he wasn't stupid, he had noticed Skurge and was ready to fight if they desired it so.

She moved her hands quickly, casting green energy bolts toward him "Revenge!" she yelled as the two bolts of energy that flew directly at Loki, however Loki was equally as fast and blocked the blast with his own magic.

"You are going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me Enchantress." He summoned his sceptre to his side and returned fire. The three of them fought on equal ground, Loki used his sceptre to battle Skurge while casting magic to neutralise whatever attacks Amora came up with.

Spider-Man dropped from the roof, above Loki, when Skurge was being knocked back and Amora blocked, he was busy, so it was the perfect time to strike. He kicked Loki from above, knocking him into the frozen ground, he slipped slightly when he landed, but planting a hand on the throne he was able to stabilise himself. Loki on the other hand wasn't able to catch himself as quickly and slid along the ground.

Spider-Man sprayed a web so that it covered both of Loki's feet. "Pest!" Loki yelled in anger as he fired a bolt of energy, Spider-Man's spider-sense was dulled by the magic effecting his mind, he wasn't able to move in time and the blast hit him directly.

He was knocked into the wall roughly. Then struck by magical flames that Loki cast. "A mere mortal such as you had no chance against Loki the God of mischief." Loki stood over him, proudly looking at the hero's burned suit.

Enchantress looked in horror as she saw Spider-Man engulfed in flame. But Skurge took the chance to ram into Loki, knocking him into the side of the throne, breaking the throne and planting him into the wall.

Loki blocked the axe with his weapon, but he was stronger than Loki, they pushed against each other and the blade of the axe was getting closer and closer to his face. While they struggled against each other Amora ran over to Spider-Man and began healing him with magic. Casting a dome of protection, a shield, over the two of them.

She wasn't paying attention to the battle that continued around them, when she saw him hurt everything else became irrelevant. Her anger toward Loki that brought her to her desire for revenge was swallowed by an overwhelming sense of fear and worry.

"Do not die! Don't leave me!" she demanded of him as he lay there, his body shifting with every wave of pain that came from the severe burns. Loki noted what was happening and decided to use that to distract Skurge.

"Look Skurge, looks like your mistress has found herself a new favourite plaything. I wonder, has she ever looked at you like that?" he teased, his plan worked when Skurge lost focus. He was suddenly hit in the side of the head when Loki slipped inside his guard while he looked over at Enchantress.

Loki pressed the sceptre to Skurge's back and blasted through his stomach, creating a hole, and earning a loud cry of pain which attracted the attention of Enchantress. "What now? Save your forever faithful pet? Or will you opt for this worthless mortal?" Loki taunted her, walking over to her barrier and carefully studying it.

She gave no answer. Instead she let a tear roll from each eye before teleporting both her and Spider-Man away from her failed attempt at revenge, earning a cruel smile from Loki directed at Skurge, who was almost dead when he was looking at him. "Loyalty to a woman who uses her feminine wiles to gain the allegiance of men cannot be trusted Skurge" he crouched down. "She has scorned you, cast you aside after all of your help, why continue to serve her?"

*Elsewhere*

Amora quickly took Spider-Man to a hospital, she wasn't focusing on anything else. Her panicked state broke her focus, so his mind was free, but he was too overwhelmed with the pain to see properly, to him he saw everything as a blur, it was all hazy and his vision kept coming in and out of focus, staying unfocused for longer and focused for less than a second each time.

He knew that the one carrying was someone with long blonde hair, he felt that he recognised her, but his memory was hazy, and he couldn't make out any of her features to realised who it was.

"Do not die on me" she muttered as she brought him into a room, the last thing that he heard before he passed out. Falling into what felt like an abyss filled with pain. He couldn't see at all, he wasn't conscious, but the pain was real enough. It was like it was trying to wake him up, but his body just couldn't. Then there was nothing.

Amora stayed by his bedside, she didn't know why but she felt like she had to, if she even thought of leaving she suddenly felt disgusted with herself. "What have I done?" she wondered while she watched over his very damaged body. Loki wasn't dealing with them like he usually would, it was probably out of spite because Spider-Man caught him off guard, but the magic he used was something he might use to hurt Thor, a mortal from Midgard couldn't take that much punishment.

She was unaware due to her distracted state that there were two figures watching her, one was Loki, the other was Skurge but, his eyes were glowing green and he was dressed in more Loki themed armour than before.

"Look at her, she doesn't care about you Skurge, not while that mortal lies in your way. Kill him and you'll be able to claim her heart for yourself." Loki told him, coercing him to take action.

Skurge jumped across the street, launching himself into the hospital and through the wall of the hospital room that the Enchantress was in. She barely was able to block the swing of his axe before blasting him from the open room.

The wall was completely destroyed in the initial clash, Spider-Man was safe in the bed, she had protected him first, the reason she had taken some damage, not that she allowed her look to be messed up for long, she used magic to fix her appearance.

She generated a shield of magic around the bed, the same one she had used when protecting him before while she started her fight with Skurge. Loki watched intently from his perch above, watching Enchantress fight her _pet_ with a smile marking his face.

"Enchantress!" a thundering voice as well as the sound of actual thunder came from above as Thor descended. He landed in the street. "Cease this petty quarrel!" he commanded. He spun the hammer around his wrist as he prepared to join the fray. Skurge didn't pay attention to him at all, he was fixed on the unconscious hero that was lying in the hospital bed.

Enchantress only briefly looked at him, she was determined not to let Skurge pass, it didn't matter how much the street paid for it and it didn't matter if Thor and the Avengers joined the fight, she was going to protect him.

"Stand down Thor" Cap ordered as he landed. He had jumped from a Quinjet, he was followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. The other Avengers weren't there, probably off doing something else, but they were confident they would be able to be Enchantress and Skurge, however Cap was perceptive, noting that she wasn't making any offensive moves or grandstanding which she usually did when they interfered with her.

"Captain, she's the bad guy… well bad girl, why are we stopping?" Hawkeye asked.

"She's protecting something" Black Widow noted as she watched the way the two villains were fighting. Amora was fighting without moving from the opening of the hospital, she was determined not to move, Skurge on the other hand was clearly trying to get past her.

"What would she be protecting that was in a hospital? She doesn't exactly need the tech and I doubt there would be a magical artefact laying around in there." Hawkeye retorted.

"There!" Thor pointed his hammer to the feint green energy that was inside the destroyed hospital room, although it was distorted and covered with the dust and smoke that was in the air, but they were all able to catch a glimpse of it.

"Alright, we need to know more first. Thor, hold Skurge back. Hawkeye, Widow deal with Enchantress I'll check the target." Cap ordered before he rushed to the room.

"Have at thee!" Thor yelled as he flew at Skurge, slamming him in the side of the face with his hammer. Loki, still watching from above faded into green smoke as he saw the Avengers make their move.

"Perhaps another day Thor" Loki stated as he disappeared.

Thor's attack had knocked Skurge a great distance and then piled on the pain with a lightning blast. Skurge wasn't out, but Thor was able to use continuous, less powerful, strikes of lightning to keep him a distance from them.

Hawkeye fired an arrow at Amora's feet, it exploded, she had shielded herself, but Widow had moved to shoot her. But she had also spotted Cap rushing to the room. She had to make a choice, protect Spider-Man and take the hit, or save herself.

She didn't think, she just let her body tell her what to do and without hesitation she blasted Cap as opposed to blocking the dart that hit her neck, sending an electrical current through her. "Alright, what was that?" Hawkeye asked. "She knew you were going to shoot her, she should've blocked it, why hit him?"

"She protected the person in there" Black Widow gestured to the room.

"You guys need to see this" Cap said as he stood in the doorway to the room, well the destroyed wall that was working like a doorway. They walked up and saw the Spider-Man in the hospital bed, still wearing his mask although he was dressed in only that and hospital garbs.

"Why would Amora the Enchantress be protecting Spider-Man? That doesn't make any sense" this time it was Widow's turn to ask the question. When Amora woke she teleported into the room, between them and him.

"Don't hurt him" she pleaded, it was putting them off because she had never acted like it before. But they could tell that she was being serious.

"Why are you stopping Skurge, your man, from getting to Webs? And why stop us? We kind of work with the guy... sometimes, he's annoying so we don't do it a lot… but still" Hawkeye mentioned.

"I-I was unaware that you were his colleagues. I thought that you were trying to hurt him, his portrayal in the media is that of a menace, I assumed you would seek to capture him." Amora justified.

"Still doesn't answer why you were protecting him rather than trying to kill him along with Skurge" Black Widow added. Hawkeye drew an arrow and aimed it at her.

"Let me guess, you want to make him one of your little slaves" Hawkeye prepared to shoot.

"No! I wouldn't hurt him!" she rejected the idea quickly.

"Explain" Cap demanded of her.

She exhaled and then told them what had happened, leaving on the details of how she felt until the end. "I have no idea why, but this mortal means more to me than anything. Even if the one I have to face is Skurge, Loki or even you, I will protect him." She was being honest which they only knew through the emotion in her voice and how determined she seemed.

"Thor change of plans" Cap touched his ear. "We're helping Enchantress stop Skurge. We need to keep him away from the building, Spider-Man is the one inside. We can find out more after, but for now we protect one of our own." Cap gave his orders; the team acknowledged them and went about their job.

"Man of Spiders is here?" Thor reacted to the news. "Why is he here?" he asked.

"Focus on the mission Thor, we can find out after." Cap and the others continued with their mission. Amora remained in the room but she brought up an image of the fight using her magic.

*Time Skip*

Spider-Man woke up with several people in his hospital room. Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America were all there. They were speaking with Amora, someone he knew as the Enchantress. "Hey…" he groaned, finding his body was sorer than he thought. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Man of Spiders has risen from the dead!" Thor declared happily. "It is good to see you again friend" Amora shrank back into the seat she was sitting in, with no idea what he remembered.

"Hey Thor. Why do I hurt… oh, wait guys I remember, I was with the Enchantress and uh… Skurge we attacked Loki."

"Good you remember what happened. We were going to ask her, but now you're awake you can do it for us." Hawkeye stated. "What happened?"

Spider-Man made eye contact with Amora, although she was only looking at his mask lenses. The team waited for him to talk, interested in what the truth was. They weren't sure whether they could trust Amora, and Skurge was completely out of it, like someone had driven him mad.

Spider-Man told them all the details, starting from when Skurge first attacked up until he passed out in the hospital. They listened to his story, Amora flinching at the details of when he was hurt and what it felt like.

"So, we arrest them both. That helps"

"No!" Spider-Man rejected what Hawkeye had said. "Amora may have tried to control me first, but she protected me when I got hurt and then brought me here, at least I'm guessing she's the hot blonde that brought me to this room." He explained his rejection. "I don't think we should punish her."

"She still tried to control you. We already know Amora, she manipulates people to do what she wants." Hawkeye argued.

Spider-Man flipped over them, landing beside her, he grabbed her arm and she got up out of the chair with a slight tug. "Then let me take responsibility. She protected me while I was hurt by Loki then she brought me here, clearly, she isn't all bad. I want to help her the way she helped me."

"If anything goes wrong you contact us?" Cap poised. Spider-Man gave him a nod and Cap returned it with his own nod of approval. "Alright, but I want you to keep track of her movements at all times."

"She can teleport, how can I do that?"

"Here" Amora used her magic on his phone, one the items that was removed when they had cut away his suit. Thin bands of green energy span around it before sinking into the device, then when the device turned on she held it up for him to take.

When he unlocked it, there was a blip on his map app. It was exactly where Amora was. "You gave my phone the ability to track you?" he wondered, he didn't understand why she would do that.

"Now you are able to know my location any time you desire, and if I should leave this realm it will also notify you, it should also change the map to show the terrain of the new realm." She informed. "But I will not be leaving, for whatever reason I feel drawn to you and wish to discover why. Because of that I will not leave."

* * *

 **Despite being weird I like this pairing. I read a fanfic that had them paired and I enjoyed it so much that I wanted to include it in these series of short stories. I'm not sure yet how many parts to the stories I'm going to make, but I don't have much time to update my larger stories at the moment because I like to write them in chunks, a few chapters at a time, hopefully this is enough for now, I will eventually get back to my other stories though.**

 **If you have anyone you want to see then let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4 - She-Hulk

**Chapter 4 – Peter Parker X Jennifer "Jen" Walters**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Spider-Man had his arms tightly gripped by what looked like Doc Ock's tentacles, each one so tight that he had lost the feeling in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but it hurt, he needed to escape before Ock returned as well.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was being on his way to a date when he was suddenly attacked by Ock, initially the fight was going his way, but Ock used Octobots to gain the upper hand and he was knocked out.

Luckily his mask was still firmly on his face which meant that his identity was still hidden, but he knew that wouldn't last for long considering that he was probably facing a few of his worst enemies. To be honest he wanted to make a joke, but when he tried to talk no words came out, his mouth was too dry or he was too weak, but either way he was in serious trouble.

There were Octobots all over the room, he could see a console but without a way to get to it that was useless to him.

He waited and waited for Ock to return but he didn't. Then the bots destroyed themselves, meaning that Ock was probably stopped by someone else and didn't want to give them a way to track them. But that meant the odds of someone finding him were also low.

*Elsewhere*

Jennifer Walters was sitting in a restaurant alone, she was supposed to be on a date with a fellow hero, but it didn't look like he was going to show. She had heard that he was quite often late, but it had been over an hour, so she decided that something must have happened.

She grabbed her bag, putting her coat on and leaving the room. She wondered the streets of New York, she stopped in front of the massive screen that was used by the Daily Bugle, the story they were on was a fluff piece but then the screen changed, and the headline _Spider-Man defeated_ scrolled across the screen.

Jen's eyes widened, knowing what that meant, the reason behind her date. As she watched the footage of Doc Ock dragging the unconscious hero away. It was clear that he was out for the count, so she doubted that he got away.

"You're going to regret taking my boyfriend" she cursed Ock, crushing the phone which had been in her hand as her skin turned green and she changed into her She-Hulk form from the result of her heightened rage.

The people around her backed off a bit when they saw her change, and her clothes rip to reveal the outfit that she wore underneath through the tears. She tore away the rest of her clothes and leaped into the air.

She went home first to drop off her bag and then she started her search for Peter. She hoped around the city, leaping buildings in her search but she had no way of narrowing her search, which is when she decided to call Stark. She told him everything that she knew about the fight, which was what had been on the news and everywhere that she had checked.

He started the search, sending out the Avengers and scanning that city with his satellites. They searched selected areas and then took those areas out of his map so that they could move on. They were throwing everything they had into the search, even other heroes that weren't Avengers were involved in the search, which included the Scarlet Spider, the more violent version of Spider-Man that didn't seem to work with anyone.

*Elsewhere*

Peter had managed to loosen the grip that was on one of his hands, just enough that his arm slipped out. He grabbed the other with both hands and ripped free, then freeing his legs he jumped to the ground. "That took longer than I had anticipated." Ock slammed him into the wall, his Spider-Sense went off, but he was too drowsy to dodge it.

He hit the wall hard. "I thought you were beaten" he climbed to his feet. Ock was in a strange looking body, not like his original.

"While it is true that those pitiful heroes did defeat Doctor Octopus, they failed to realise my true plan. I am no longer as weak as I once was, what you see before you now is the superior version, Superior Doctor Octopus!" he declared.

The four extra arms worked well, weaving around forcing Peter to use his energy to dodge the attacks. "You assumed that I had forgotten everything the last time we met didn't you Spider?" he taunted Peter. "Mr Parker" he added.

The arms retracted, and Otto attacked using his body, the one that seemed to have all the same abilities as Peter. He was evenly matched with Peter, but with the fatigue Peter was much slower and weaker than he was.

Grabbed by the throat he was tossed across the room.

"How do you?" Peter coughed, he lifted his mask quickly so that the blood he coughed up and it hit the ground as opposed to being in his mask. "How do you remember who I am?" he asked the villain, who went into a lengthy explanation while he tried to think of a way out.

He took a spider-tracer from his webshooter and fired it at the console, he then used his Webware to have it send the location of the tracer to Jen's Webware, he just hoped that she was wearing it and that nothing was blocking the signal, but if it was then the console would be controlling whatever block was working.

So, he smashed it. Using his strength, he slammed his fists into the console and broke it. Sparks flew along with fragments of the console.

*Elsewhere*

Jen was at home, told to have a break because she was getting too wound up and was losing focus on the task at hand because of her emotional connection to Spider-Man, since they had begun dating, she sighed heavily as she took a long sip from her coffee.

"Come on Peter" she took a long look at a picture that was on her fridge, a picture of her and Peter hugging in front of the Eifel tower. "I need you to get back" she muttered as she traced her finger on the image that depicted them both as a happy couple enjoying a holiday. It was a short holiday that they took. He had to be in France for some business; but remained there after so they could have a break.

Then her Webware, which was on the counter started to vibrate. She drank her coffee while she walked over to it, finishing the mug off as she looked at the screen. There was a red blip on a map with _S.O.S._ that floated above the marker.

"Peter!" she changed and leaped, strapping the device to her wrist while she flew through the air. She went straight to the location, she didn't contact the others. That wasn't what she was thinking about at the time.

*Elsewhere*

Otto had beaten him once already that day, he was close to doing it a second time. As the powerful kick of Otto flung him into a piece of broken apparatus he quickly blinked in and out of consciousness. He was nearly beaten completely. He was tired, his body was sore and he was bleeding from a few places.

He couldn't help but think back as he was sent through the air again. The first time he kissed Jen. After a mission they had both been on, during which they flirted quite a bit, she revealed that she was actually doing so because she had a little bit of a crush on him, so he suggested that they go out on a date.

During the mission though they were both injured and trapped while the rest of the team took on Doctor Doom. While they were under they had a chance to talk, they couldn't push up even with their combined strength, so it was the only option.

They were under there for maybe an hour before Doom finally moved, giving them a chance to free themselves. Him being on top of the metal that they were trapped under was what prevented them from pushing upward.

But, it was immediately that they noticed he had moved. They were too busy locking lips to notice. From that kiss on they started a secret relationship, one which had problems to start with and saw them more attached, working more closely as heroes. Eventually their relationship became public knowledge.

"Stop with your useless daydreaming!" Otto's voice brought him back to reality. "What's wrong, no more jokes?" Otto had removed his mask, or it was destroyed during the fight and he just hadn't noticed.

A flash of Jen suddenly filled him with strength. He wanted to see her. He wanted to go back to their apartment and see her. To do that he would go through Otto if he had to. "Get off!" he broke free of the grip and kicked Otto. He bounced off the wall and landed on top of Otto. He repeatedly punched him until he was sure that Otto was dazed before swinging into a corridor.

He moved as quickly as he could manage as he tried to find a way out. But Otto recovered quickly.

There was a loud sound as Otto ran at him, the roof caved in and something landed amongst the rubble and debris. With one sharp punch the person, a figure, large, knocked Otto back then turned to him. Even though they weren't defined he still knew that it was her.

"Jen?"

"You scared the crap out of me!" she pushed the rubble from her path and turned back into her normal form to hug him.

"Sorry, I was on my way to our date when he attacked me about half way from work to the restaurant." He told her. His eyes were flickering, wanting to close. He was so tired. She woke him up a little more by surprising him with a kiss.

"Let's finish him together." She said. Otto emerged from his own pile of rubble and chucked one of the pieces at them. She-Hulk caught it and crushed it with her bare hands. Peter jumped onto the ceiling as she and Otto started a war of rubble.

He crawled along the ceiling until he was positioned above Otto. Then he dropped behind him, he didn't attack immediately, which meant that the Spider-Sense didn't go off because there was no threat.

As Jen threw a large piece of metal at him, Otto blocked it and the piece was torn into two. That was when Peter decided to attack, tripping him so that the next piece of debris hit him full on. Peter then delivered a strong punch, the grabbed his tentacle arms and threw him at Jen, who jumped and with both hands slammed him into the ground with her full strength.

*Time Skip*

Peter and Jen were both in the apartment that they shared. Peter was on the kitchen counter, she was cleaning the wounds he had on his body. The other heroes had stopped their search, Jen having told them that she had found Peter, Peter giving them a joke, although it was as Spider-Man since they weren't included in the finite club that knew his identity.

When she had done she put away the first aid kit and tossed away the dirty bandages and cloth that she had used. "I love you so much" Peter said as he watched her. He got down off of the counter and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately.

She smiled when they pulled apart. "I love you too." She replied and put her arms around him. "You know, I recently had a dream."

"Yeah?" he was intrigued.

"It was about us. We were old, living in some house that was in the city, a pretty big house with kids and grandkids around us." She spoke like she was being hopeful. "I wonder if that was something that you'd want to do?"

"What? Have a family?" he was a little shocked by her dream, but it wasn't a bad thing, he then tried to picture it. "Me and you living in some house with kids, sounds like a great future to me" he agreed.

"Really?"

"Jen, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You are the only one for me, I mean come one. Who else is going to be able to bail me out every time I mess up" he joked, earning him a smile and a playful punch in his arm. "Actually, about that."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

She was shocked. She took a few seconds to even process what he had said. "I-What?" she asked, double taking what he had just said, worrying that she hadn't heard him right.

"I know it's fast, but you heard what I said. I love you more than anything, so marry me" he repeated himself.

"I-Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She agreed, they kissed to celebrate, then moving to their room where they sealed the deal another way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wrote these a while ago and decided it was time to upload them considering they were just sitting in my folder doing nothing. They might be badly written, so if they are I am sorry. I did re read it, but when it comes to my own stuff I can be a bit blind and my beta reader was too busy.**

 **The next will be Emma Frost, but I wanted to know how you thought that they should meet. Let me know in a review what you thought and if you have any requests.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Emma Frost

**Chapter 5 – Peter Parker x Emma Frost**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Spider-Man had teamed up with the X-Men on multiple occasions over his years of being a hero, and out of the entire roster that made up the mutant team he had teamed up with Wolverine the most. In fact, he had become one of the very few people that Wolverine trusted, and vice versa. Not that they took to one another right away, Wolverine had hated and even tried to kill the webslinger on a few occasions. However, they were both brought into the Avengers and had been forced to work together as a part of that team and on their own. Their improved relationship caused Wolverine to seek out the webslinger on several occasions, he had even once tried to comfort Spidey. It was still a shock though when after his death he selected Spider-Man to take on the role of teacher in the Jean Grey School. That experience didn't start off to well, I mean he thought that the X-Men liked him more, but even Storm seemed to hate him and the others, even Iceman, seemed hostile when he became a part of 'their world'. But it wasn't a permanent thing and he figured that was for the best.

Peter got on with his life, despite the attempts from villains to bring it to an end. It was derailed considerably when Otto Octavius took over his life, hijacking it for months, ruining a lot of his relationships with several different people, including MJ, Felicia and a lot of the heroes. Hell, Felicia was so pissed that she had tried to expose his identity and kill him, if it wasn't for Silk she would've succeeded too. It took the two being forced to work together to beat Venom for him to even have the chance to apologise properly and explain what happened to her, still, they weren't as close as they once were and that annoyed him. Part of him even resented Octavius for it.

Peter tried to juggle being Spider-Man, his relationship with Silk, the whole Spider-Verse mess, Parker Industries and later his relationship with Mockingbird. But it wasn't him, so when Otto returned, his mind transferred into a cloned body of his, created with the backing of Hydra. Combining his so-called genius with the superior body that Peter had, a nice compliment even if it was coming from a crazy person. He couldn't beat him, the combination of having the same powers but also the extra limbs that Ock had always had, overwhelmed Peter. In the end he had to sacrifice Parker Industries to defeat him. The fallout left him with no job, and his only living option was to burden his Aunt May or move in with his girlfriend, he chose the latter. But then they started drift apart, finding that they only really worked as a couple when it involved their alter egos. He was left with no options, but his saving grace was a text, from the loveable fuzzball himself, offering him a teaching job at the all-mutant institute. Only this time he wasn't expected to find a mole in the school at the same time, just teach.

"Hey, Webs." Logan greeted Peter as he got out of the taxi.

"Sup, Logan." Peter grinned. He had three bags, two larger and one duffle. He had the duffle with him while the other two were in the boot of the car. He paid the taxi driver and both he and Logan retrieved a bag each. Logan guided him inside and took him on a quick tour, only really showing him the things that had changed, meeting a few of the kids along the way, and spotting a very angry looking Cyclops leaving his and Emma's room.

His tour, that wasn't really a tour, ended at his new room. It was rather plain, but that was a given since no one lived in it, so that was a given. It was in the same location as the other rooms for the other teachers. He put his larger bags beside the bed and then dumped the duffle on the end of the bed. "Thanks for this Logan."

"Don't worry about it, we all need help sometimes." Loga shrugged. A silence fell between them for a second as they both seemed to become reflective.

"Soo, what class am I teaching?" Peter asked, wanting to break the silence that settled.

"Science I think, but they might have you do something else. I don't know." Logan explained, leaning into the doorway, shoulder against the frame. "Someone will come," he glanced back when someone made a strange yelping sound "by later, bring you your schedule."

"Fair enough. So," Peter dropped onto his bed, beside his duffle "what's one-eye's problem?"

"Probably Emma problems. They're always arguing lately."

"They're always arguing though, aren't they?"

"This time's different." Logan scratched his chin. "It keeps getting worse, they haven't even fucked in months and that's the one thing they've always been good at."

"And how'd you…?" Noting the smirked that developed on Logan's face he suddenly scratched his head nervously as he looked down slightly. "Right, scent." He found the answer himself. Logan grunted before getting up from the door.

"See you at dinner Webs." He stated before leaving Peter to move in.

"Forgot to ask if anyone else knows who I really am, oh well." Peter stretched out as he looked around the room. He sighed before setting about unpacking and making his room look more like his room rather than a temporary one.

 **[BREAK]**

Over and hour later Peter had finished unpacking his bags, except his duffle which was filled with his super-stuff, which he pushed under the top end of the bed making sure that it wasn't visible in order to avoid it being found. He fired a web at it, then attached that web to the under side of the bed. He pushed the other bags under the bed so they wouldn't be cluttering his room, both being in the way of the duffle. The web was so he could pull it out if he needed to get it. Feeling a little drained from the move he dropped, face first, onto the bed.

He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door, bringing a groan out of him. "Coming!" He called, his voice muffled by the pillow, to whoever was on the other side. Getting up, rubbing his eyes, he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Storm, standing there in her casual clothes with a piece of paper on her hand. "Hey Storm." He waved lazily.

She seemed a little confused by his familiar way of talking to her, which confused him for a moment before he remembered that she didn't know his secret identity. Which also meant she had no idea who he was other than what she had probably seen in the media recently. She held out her hand for him to shake. "You must be Peter, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

He shook her hand. "Right."

"I'm Ororo Munroe, but I guess you know me better as Storm." She smiled somewhat kindly, but she still somehow seemed to be somewhat stern at the same time.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Munroe." He scratched his head somewhat nervously.

"Same to you." She smiled. "If you want the staff will be having dinner in the dinning room if you'd like to join us. Give you a chance to meet everyone."

"That would be nice, thanks."

 **[BREAK]**

When dinner came Peter ended up walking there alone, but met Logan, who was on his way back inside after having a quick smoking break. They made some casual, awkward, conversation as they walked to the dinning room. Peter still couldn't believe that Wolverine was the Headmaster to be honest, and he tried to tease Logan a few times about it on the way, which in turn got a very Wolverine themed threat. Claws, invasion of personal space and talk of cutting off his intimate area. So, normal stuff. Already inside the dining room when they entered were Beast, Gambit, Rogue, Iceman and Firestar. Apparently, the others hadn't arrived yet. "As the all-powerful Headmaster do you get to sit at the head of the table?" Peter mockingly asked. Logan shot him a glare and he comedically threw up his arms. "Don't hurt me."

The table was long, with two curved ends. Logan went to sit at the far end from the door, Peter chose to follow and sit to his left. Beast was already sitting to Logan's right, a book in hand and glasses balancing on his nose. Then there was an empty seat beside him and then Rogue and Gambit, who had pushed their seats closer together as they talked amongst themselves. The three of them looked up when the door opened, Peter introduced himself as he walked to the seat he chose. Peter chose to ignore the warnings and continued to tease Logan.

"You have balls of steel my friend." Remy commented with his thick French accent.

"Thanks." Looking over to Remy Peter finally noticed that there was a kitchen adjoining the dining room, where Storm was busy cooking. Seeing that she was on her own, and clearly cooking for everyone Peter spoke up. "Do you want any help?" He offered.

"I'm fine thanks." She waved him off, but he ignored that and went over anyway.

"Private Parker reporting for duty Ma'am." He saluted. She just starred for a moment before sighing, although she did smile, before handing out some directions. She was pleasantly surprised when she found that he was a very competent cook and only really needed to be told short instructions and he would infer the rest.

While they cooked more people started to arrive. Bobby and Nightcrawler arrived next, sitting opposite one another, Bobby beside Gambit, locked in conversation about some game. Then Piotr came in, his metal skin absent, and sat on Nightcrawler's right. Kitty came next, Lockheed perched on her shoulder. She was going to sit beside Logan, but his feet were up on the chair, so she decided to take the seat beside Piotr. Rachel came after her and sat to the other side of Nightcrawler, busy with her tablet.

"Who's that in the kitchen?" Kitty asked as she noticed Peter with Storm. "He's cute."

"Peter Parker, I believe." Hank answered.

"The new guy?" Bobby asked, looking back over his shoulder to see the topic of conversation. They all knew that someone new was joining them, but they didn't know anything about him other than his name. "What's his power? I mean he's one of us right, so what's his power?" No one had the answer to that, so they looked to Logan, given that he was the one that hired him they assumed he had the answer.

"Hm?" Logan grunted, looking up from the newspaper that he had gotten a hold of at some point. Clearly demonstrating that he wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"The new guy, he's a mutant right? What're his powers?"

"Bravery." Remy smirked.

"That isn't a power." Bobby replied.

"It is when you have enough to make fun of Logan." Rogue told everyone, explaining her boyfriend's comment. They seemed surprised. Rather than Logan giving them an answer properly he went back to his paper and the other started coming up with theories about the new guy.

 **[BREAK]**

"Think that's everything." Storm commented as she took a step back and looked at the steaming dishes. Peter went to the oven as she looked at their work, smiling slightly, while he retrieved the warmed-up plates. "Can you set the table?"

"Already on it, boss." He smirked as he went into the dining room and started setting the plates. One in front of each person quickly, giving short introductions to those he hadn't yet met, before going back to the kitchen and then helping Storm bring everything else through. Everyone started taking things onto their plates while Peter went to get a glass for himself, he had forgotten himself when bringing everyone else's through. He passed Storm on the way, who thanked him for his help, drawing the attention of those that heard. Not many of them knew how to cook so it was news that the newbie did know how to cook.

Peter was going over to his seat when he suddenly stopped behind Logan. Everyone watched him, intrigued with what he was doing, and then their suspicions skyrocketed when he suddenly smirked. He reached forward, snatched the paper from Logan, who hadn't looked up at all, then rolled it up quickly while Logan growled. "Down doggy." He joked as he hit him on the nose with the newspaper.

Jaws dropped.

"You're dead!" He growled. Claws broke free from his skin. The table tensed as they prepared for the death of the newbie, but Peter just grinned, way to absorbed in his teasing of Wolverine to care about anything else. He did however think about how he would dodge. Normally he would flip over him if he lunged, but that would give them a massive clue as to who he was, so he would instead play to the strength side of his powers more than the agility.

Logan, now in full Wolverine mode, was about to lunge when the door swung open. Scott and Emma were the ones that entered, side by side, but with an unusually large gap between them. "Sorry we're late everyone." Scott apologised, then he took notice of the two at the other side of the room at his brow rose. "You must be Peter."

"Yep, Peter Parker, and given your red shades you must be Scott Summers." Peter smiled as he waved. "And you are?" Peter asked, looking at Emma, who had a mixture of anger and frustration marring her otherwise beautiful face.

"Emma Frost."

"And are you single?"

Bobby coughed into his drink as he almost choked. "Bold." He struggled to say as he held back more coughs.

"She's with me." Scott stated flatly.

"Are you glaring at me right now?" Peter asked. "Cause, I can't see through your lenses." He looked to Logan. "Is he glaring at me?" Back to Scott. "Are you?"

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

"All I did was ask if she was single, speaking of~" he looked back to her. "You haven't given me an answer yet."

"I did." He ignored Scott.

"Peter." Storm said warningly. "Everyone, take a seat, before someone does something they regret." She continued to school the situation, trying to prevent a fight from starting. From what she had seen so far, she liked Peter, but Cyclops was one of the strongest members of their team, if a fight started over Emma, he would bring his A-Game and Peter would suffer for it. "Agreed?" Peter took his seat, nodding in agreement, and Scott guided Emma to the seat beside his, at the end of the table, but she slipped from his arm.

She walked round the table at sat beside Kitty. Her and Kitty were by no means close, they had sorted out the problems they had, but it was more to be away from Scott that she was sitting there. Scott however didn't see it that way, he just saw her sitting beside Peter and almost growled. He dropped into his seat audibly.

 **[BREAK]**

"So, Peter, how do you know Logan?" Bobby asked.

"We're old friends."

"Friends?" Scott questioned. "Didn't realise Logan had friends."

"The list is very short. Very, very, very short." Peter smiled. He glanced without moving his head at Emma, who sat with a bitter look on her face, not having spoken at all, while she poked at her food more than she ate it. He chose not to say anything and continued eating, but he glanced at Scott to see if he was going to do anything about his girlfriend's mood. _'Logan was right, maybe they're on the outs?'_ He thought.

Other than the glares he got from Scott the meal continued with light conversation and he found it to be quite pleasant. No one really asked about the fall of his company or anything, although Bobby commented that he thought he might've gotten his sense of humour from his old bodyguard, Spider-Man. He checked a few times to see if Emma had brightened up at all, but she looked as sour as before, and seemed to be spending more time in her own head than eating, which she had done very little of. As peopled started finished, they started excusing themselves, putting their dishes in the kitchen, loading them into the dishwasher and going off to do their own thing.

When Scott was finished, he looked questioningly at Emma, but he didn't get anything back from her, she still being in her own mind. So, he took his dirty plate into the kitchen and then went back to their room. In the end it was Peter, Logan, Storm and Emma.

 **[BREAK]**

Peter and Logan had moved into the living room, Logan wanting to drink and Peter seeing no reason to decline the invite seeing as it was a Friday night and he wasn't going to be teaching until Monday. It gave him a chance to ignore his problems for a while. They had finished two bottles, Logan having drank two glasses for every glass Peter had drunk. They didn't do much talking, but Logan wasn't the chatty type, and Peter found the silence to be strangely comfortable. It was getting late, they had opened another fresh bottle, when the door opened, Emma entered. "Room for one more?" She asked, standing to the side, the door swinging closed behind them.

"Sure." Peter shuffled up so that she could sit on the side of the sofa she was nearest to, which she did. He fetched a glass from the table to the side and handed it to her. Logan filled it.

Despite the new addition to the drinking duo turned trio, there wasn't much talking, another bottle finished, then another and Logan leaving, nudging Peter and shooting him a grin that the spider couldn't quite place, leaving the two alone, before words were finally spoken. "What's wrong with me?" Emma sighed heavily in a surprisingly depressed tone.

Peter, his glass touching his lips, paused and without moving glanced at her. Wondering if she wanted an answer or not. She looked so different to the woman he had seen before. She was always so confident in herself that nothing seemed to bother her. She could fight crime in a bikini or lingerie, and it wouldn't bother her, hell she basically wore that. She could be the good guy, the bad guy, and from what he gathered she was fiercely loyal to those that she cared about, even if she could come across as quite egotistical. Seeing her weak and vulnerable made no sense to him and he couldn't help but want to help her.

He put his glass down and turned to face her, but still said nothing. "Is it something about me that just attracts assholes?" She filled her glass and was about to down the whole thing, but he grabbed her wrist delicately. Her gaze fell on him, full of sadness and pain.

"Nothing's wrong with you." He stated gently as he took the glass from her and set it down on the table.

"Then why?" Tears appeared in her eyes as her head drooped.

"Why what?"

"Why does he constantly look elsewhere?" He released her wrist and her hand went to the sofa cushion beneath her. "Why won't he stop comparing me to her?"

"Her?"

"Jean!? He chose to be with me over her, but he still loved, loves, her more than me. She died. She's dead. But he loves her more. I'm a telepath, I see when he pictures her in my place, when he thinks of her name instead of mine. I see when he pictures his life and what it would be like if I died in place of her, if he never chose to be with me." Her loud rant turned to a lower, depressing tone. "All we do is argue, I don't…" Peter stayed silent, letting her deal with her own emotions as she let them out freely, probably for the first time in a long time. "I'm not sure I-I want to be with him… anymore."

Slipping his arms around her, he brought the now crying blonde into a warm hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but I wrote this chapter the first time a while ago, but it came out almost identical to someone else's story so I had to restart and couldn't quite find a way to make them work in the chapter. Then I was like "Fuck it" and chose not to have them hook up in this chapter.**

 **Does anyone else hate Scott?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Janet Van Dyne

**Chapter 6 – Peter Parker x Janet Van Dyne**

* * *

 **Part 1**

After a successful mission to Wakanda, preventing a plot by Hydra to steal a large quantity of Vibranium from them to use for their own nefarious ends. In the past month various teams of Avengers had stopped several Hydra plots, they knew that something else was going on, but with them and the various other villains, not to mention the personal matters every member had they had yet to find out what was really going on. It was frustrating. They were used to having to find leads and discover the truth, but a month was a lot of time, and they had nothing to show for it. They were like dogs on a lead, being led around by the Red Skull like his pet. And that frustration wasn't good for them. Which was why Spider-Man and Captain America were sparring in the training room, door left open, working out some of that frustration in a healthy way.

If they had been fighting even a year ago Captain America would've been winning every fight, but after learning Spider-Fu, the perfect fighting style for his power set. Which was why his kick landed Captain America on his ass for the fifth or six time in a row. "Take five, then go again?" Cap chuckled from the ground. Spider-Man held his hand out and helped him to his feet.

"Sure thing, Cap." He smiled under his mask before pulling it up to his nose, firing a line of web to fetch his bottle of water. Cap walked to fetch his own water, which was placed at the edge of the mats. They both sat, spending a moment in comfortable silence, when suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, echoing through the halls of the tower. Pulling down his mask Peter took off in the direction of that sound, and Cap followed once he grabbed his shield. It wouldn't be the first time someone attacked them in their home, and they could hear that it came from Hank's lab. There was always something in Hank's lab which could be used to make a weapon, or worse.

They reached the door in seconds, Cap sliding into the doorway, shield, raised as it opened. Peter jumped into the top corner of the doorframe, crouching in a very inhuman way. They were both shocked to see what they saw. Hank was standing with his hand raised, fist clenched, spots of blood on his knuckles and a strange look in his eyes. Janet was below him, lying on the ground, her lip busted and bleeding. Lying behind her was a fallen desk, smashed equipment fallen all around her and it.

Hank's eyes went wide when he saw who was there, he froze, unsure of what to do. Cap moved to stand between him and Janet while Peter went to Janet, fussing over her. "Cap! Please!" Hank tried to push his way past, but Cap carefully kept him back with a firm hand on his chest.

"Hank, I think you need to take a minute to calm down." He placated.

Peter noticed that Jan's eyes were fighting to stay open. "Jan?" He shook her gently to keep her awake. "Jan?" But she couldn't. Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious, he wasn't sure why at first, but then he noticed the blood on his hand. "What?" He furiously checked to see where it had come from, and found the location was a spot on the back of her head. "Cap, she's bleeding, hurt her head. I'm taking her to the infirmary." He picked her up, bridal fashion, and left the room.

 **[BREAK]**

When Janet woke up, she found herself to be alone and lying, with a pounding headache, very saw lip and dully stinging cheek. She knew that she was in the infirmary, but she couldn't remember how she got there, and it took several long seconds before shea realised what had happened before everything went black. "Hank?!" She almost yelled, but when she tried to stand, she got dizzy and almost fell over. She would have fallen if someone didn't catch her.

"Steady." She recognised the voice, but she didn't put the pieces together until she looked up and saw his large white lenses. "You have a minor concussion." Spider-Man told her, easing her back onto the bed.

"I have to go."

"No, you don't." He softly held her in place when she tried to get up. "You need to rest."

"Where's Hank?!"

"He's with Cap."

"I-"

"Need to rest. You have a slight concussion."

"I uh-I walked into a door."

"We came in right after it happened. We saw what happened."

"We? Wait! Who else saw?!"

"It was just me and Cap, we heard a crash when we were training."

"Was it just you two?" He nodded. "Please don't tell, I don't… I don't want anyone to think any less of me."

"No one's going to think less of you for being hurt. I think people would only think less of you if you stayed with him." He replied honestly with a slight shrug. "You're smart, strong and beautiful, a dream girl, and you deserve better." She wasn't sure what to say after that, although a feint blush appeared slightly on her cheeks.

"Do you really think I'm a stronger person if I leave him?" When she spoke a few minutes later her voice was weaker, weaker than he had ever heard her, not that the two had spoken more outside of missions. The two weren't exactly what you would call friends.

"No question." He replied quickly and confidently.

"…I don't have anywhere to go…"

"Well…" He trailed off as he thought about it. "If you want you can stay with me for now. Until you can think of somewhere else to go or someone better to stay with." He offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"What about your secret identity?" He just shrugged.

"I can go pack some things from your room now if you want. Hank won't be there since Cap practically arrested him after what happened. "

"I'll come-"

"No, you won't." He used a hand to keep her down. He looked around and spotted a pen and pad, both separate, and he fetched them, handing them to her. "Just make a list of what you want, I'll pack it and come get you."

"…Okay." She smiled at him before getting to work making the list.

 **[BREAK]**

From what Janet knew about Spider-Man, the same as most people that had met and worked with him, he wasn't exactly the type of person that was rolling in dough, he wasn't like Tony Stark, more money than he knew what to do with, and he wasn't the righteous Captain America either. He was just your average Joe trying to do some good with the powers that he was given. He knew that, he owned it. It's what made him so special. Why he never lost sight of who he was and why he was doing what he did. She, like the others, tended to forget that about him thanks to his… less than desirable personality, but he was one of the best, never forgetting about the city or its people, even when the others, including her, sometimes forgot about that.

Which was why it was such a shock to see that when he removed his mask, in his modest apartment, he was none other than Peter Parker. The creator, CEO and genius behind Parker Industries. It wasn't that she was star struck or anything, but it was completely unexpected. What's more expected was how well she got along with him. Seems his crappy sense of humour was only really something he used when he was being Spider-Man, but as Peter he was a lot more calm, relaxed.

She didn't want to see Hank. He clearly wanted to see her from his constant attempts to get in contact, but she wasn't ready to deal with a face to face, or even to hear his voice really, she just wanted to be left alone, aside from her new roommate. She knew that it would be hard to avoid him, she was tempted every time the phone rang, and she thought that it would just be harder when the Avengers next called, but when the time came, showing up with Spider-Man, she was surprised and more than a little relieved to find out that he wasn't there.

As the days turned into weeks, she was surprised to find that she was missing Hank a lot less than what she thought she would be, in fact, she barely missed him at all. It was strange to think that a person who was the centre of her life could suddenly… not. Time flew by living with Peter, before she knew it, they had been living together for a month, then two, then three and by that point she realised something. Working alongside Spidey and living with him, seeing him as his hero self and as Peter Parker, she had fallen in love with him before she knew it.

But she had no idea how to tell him.

Sitting by the window she stared down at the city, watching cars go by, pedestrians walking, everyone go about their night. It was late, very late. She should've probably started getting ready for bed, but she was too busy thinking.

The turning of a key, the clicking of a lock and the opening of the front door finally brought her back to the present. "Hey Peter." She greeted him as he stepped over the threshold, he gave her a weak smile as he removed his bag, setting it down on a table. "Tough day?"

"I have no idea how Ock handled it all so easily." He groaned as he dropped into the sofa, leaning back, head over the back and eyes closed, as he got comfy. Jan couldn't help but smile. "I need help."

"You need an assistant, or two." She walked away from the window and part of the way to the sofa he was on, but after taking half a dozen steps she stopped and changed her mind. Instead of going to him she went to the kitchen, fetching a bottle of wine and two glasses while he went into more detail, and joined him on the sofa. She opened the bottle, causing a satisfying pop she filled one glass, "have a drink with me," before filling the other "please."

"Sure." He took up the glass he was offered, while she kicked off her shoes, putting them on the sofa and scooting closer to him. There was barely any space between them. "But no more work talk, had enough of that already."

They fell into a casual conversation, a nice one, while they drank at a leisurely pace. When they finished the bottle, he fetched a second rather than stopping like they probably should have, but they were having fun, so they saw no need to. Neither of them felt especially drunk by the end, they were by no means sober, but they weren't dangerously inebriated. She watched him drain the last of his glass, sighing before glancing to the bottle. She hummed thoughtfully as she watched him lean forward, sofa shifting from his movement. He filled his glass, glancing to see if she needed a refill, which she didn't.

She intercepted him when he was returning to his previous position, gently pressing her lips to his cheek, holding them there while he was stunned for a few seconds before she pulled back. His cheeks had flushed a little when he turned to look at her, his eyes wide with confusion. "Why'd you?"

"I uh…" Her drunken confidence wavered a little. "Okay, I'm just going to say it." His brow elevated ever so slightly. "I love you." It shot up as his eyes widened as far as they could. "I can't tell you from when exactly, but I do. I know that the timing is bad. I know that I need to sort out my marriage and get a divorce. I don't know if you're already interested in someone, but I-"

His lips crashed on hers before she could descend further into her ramblings. She froze as her mind went completely blank. It took a moment before she realised what was happening and noticed that her arms had already gone to his neck, his hands settling in her waist. She leaned into him as she deepened the kiss, arms moving around his neck as she got as close as possible, her chest pushed against his.

When the kiss became more heated, she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt pulling it up until she couldn't anymore. They parted so that she could take it off, his arms going up to make it easy. They kissed again when it was off, hungrily, before he removed her shirt. His hands hugged her to him, one around her waist and the other on her upper back. One of her hands was on the side of his face, while the other was around his neck again.

They stayed on the sofa for a while, hungrily kissing like a pair of very horny teenagers, but he eventually lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him, giggling as both her arms hugged his neck, while his hands moved to her legs. He walked from the sofa to his room, her kissing his neck when they walked through the door. They didn't bother to close the door; he just removed her bra before falling out the bed to continue.

 **[BREAK]**

Despite the headache that Jan woke up with the following morning she couldn't stop smiling, she felt giddy, like she was in school again. She was lying on her side, with Peter behind her, her back pressed to his front, with his arms wrapped around her comfortably. He was still asleep, but she could feel his breath tickling her neck. She sighed as she tried to snuggle deeper into him. She remained there until she felt him stir, followed by a sweet kiss on her neck. "Morning." He mumbled sleepily. Her smile, the satisfied one she'd held since she'd woken up, widened at the sound.

"Morning." She replied, her voice was much more alert. She slowly rolled in his arms, settling when they were face to face, although his eyes were closed and he looked like all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, barely any space between them. "Sleep well?"

"Hmmm." He hummed affirmatively.

It was obvious that he was still tired, but he opened his eyes anyway. Thinking back to the previous night she realised that he'd drunk more than her, so it only made sense that he was feeling the stronger aftereffects. She pulled him toward her, leaning into him, her head on his chest. "Go back to sleep."

"'m fine." He mumbled sleepily.

"No, you're not. Besides, we don't have work today." She closed her eyes as he immediately drifted to sleep. She knew they needed to talk about what happened, which, depending on his reply, would either go very well or badly depending on what his reply was. He could either accept how she felt and reply in kind, although she doubted that he loved her, or he would reject her and the only reason they slept together was because he was drunker than she thought. She was equal parts excited and dreading it.

She remained in that position for a while, her throat a little dry, but she picked to stay there rather than going to get a drink. It was an hour before he woke up again, eyes fluttering open, then flinching at the light. She giggled at his reaction. "Morning." She greeted for the second time.

He smiled, leaning to kiss her lightly before sitting up with a groan. "How long have you been up?"

"A while, not too sure, wasn't really watching the time."

"You were just watching me then." He teased, bringing red into her cheeks.

She moved so she was on her back, rubbed her eyes and then he sat up too. He watched her as she did so, the look on his face of contemplation. It was almost intimidating when she noticed his gaze a moment later. "Does it bother you?"

"Huh?"

"That we slept together?"

"What? No!" He answered quickly. "I was just thinking about what you said, and about what I'm going to say."

"And what are you going to say?"

He reached to take her hand, an action she welcomed, holding his with both of hers and almost hugging his arm. "I… I'm going to be honest with you. I don't love you, but I definitely like you. This wasn't some drunken mistake like your probably worried I might think, and I want to see how this-we work. Where this leads. If you want to that is?"

Her eyes gleamed as a bright smile overcame her face. "I want that too."


	7. Chapter 7 - Lady Sif

**Chapter 7 – Peter Parker X Lady Sif**

 **Part 1**

Thor, he loved the guy, in a purely platonic way of course, but whenever they teamed up Peter was always dragged into something crazy. He had been patrolling as he always did, looking for any crime to stop, when he came upon Thor battling a group of trolls. He of course helped, but as it turned out the whole thing was just a plot by Loki, and when the last troll fell, they were sucked into a portal.

Next thing he knew, when all the spinning stopped, they appeared in Asgard, in the centre of what looked to be an invasion. There were trolls and frost giants, both working together to face the army of Asgardians that were furiously trying to repel them. _'Why would Loki send us to stop an invasion?'_ Peter wondered as he swung, following Thor into battle. He didn't know Loki as well as Thor, nor was he as biased toward him, but he knew enough that Lok wanted the throne of Asgard, and he had plotted many times to overthrow Odin and kill either him or Thor. It didn't make sense to send Thor back to Asgard to defend it, unless he was planning something on Earth or one of the other realms and wanted Thor to be distracted.

He and Thor worked together to fight back the trolls and giants. It was a tough fight and by the time it was all over Spider-Man was barely awake, his suit was barely holding itself together and he was covered in various injuries, although thankfully nothing fatal.

Once the battle was done, he and Thor made their way to the palace, where they discovered the true cost of the invasion. Thor's mother, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, among many of the warriors and what looked to be important Gods that Spider-Man didn't recognised, were all gathered there, each one looking at the fall form of Odin, a hole in his gut, pool of blood beneath him, face to the ground. He was very obviously dead. "Father!" Thor rushed past everyone, dropping to his knees, dropping his hammer at his side. Spider-Man joined the crowd. He didn't know Odin, he hadn't even met him really, just knew of him, but he felt for Thor, he knew what losing a parent was like. He'd lost his own when he was still a kid, and years later he lost his Uncle Ben, then Gwen and most recently his Aunt, who was more of a mother to him. He had no family left. Honestly other than being Spidey there was nothing left for him in New York.

Thor was clearly doing his best to hold himself together in light of those around him, but the few tears he couldn't hold back streaked down his cheeks. He was struggling between morning and being strong for his people. A few seconds later Freyja joined him, kneeling at his side, whispering in his ear in an obvious attempt to help him. It helped, not completely, but he sniffled, wiped his eyes and got to his feet. He then collected himself, speaking to his people and assuming leadership. Peter was taken to a room while the leaders all spoke, probably developing a plan, but since Peter wasn't one of them, he wasn't invited to attend.

A knocking on his door earned his attention. "Come in." He spoke clearly. Peter was sitting on the bed with a book in hand, wrapped in bandages and partially repaired suit. He had taken a nap when he'd gotten to the room, so he felt a bit better than he did before. He was still very tired, and his body was sore all over, but he was a bit better than he had been a few hours before.

The door opened, revealing one of the standard suited soldiers on the other side. "The Prince asked me to fetch you. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright." Peter nodded, jumping off the bed. He was no longer wearing his mask, seeing no need to since he was in Asgard. He picked up the mask on his way out of the room, although he didn't put it on. The soldier took him through the halls to what he guessed were Thor's chambers. He could see a beautiful sunset from the view he got whenever they passed a sun facing window. When they arrived, the soldier knocked on Thor's bedroom door and waited to be told to enter, then he pushed the door open, turning to his side to allow Peter to enter.

"Man of Spiders, welcome." Thor greeted. It was strange to see the literal God as tired as he appeared in that moment. Whether that was from a mental or physical source he wasn't sure, but he looked exhausted.

"You okay?" Peter asked as the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry about you dad. I didn't know him, but I know what it's like to lose family."

"Thank you, Man of Spiders. But alas I cannot grieve until my people are safe, and for that I must ask for your aide."

"Sure, what do you need?" They were positioned around a table, Thor on one side with Peter on the other. "I'm in no rush to get home, not exactly got anything waiting for me there. I can be here as long as you need." That was a depressing thought, he seriously needed to get a life. He hadn't gone out with anyone after he and MJ split, well Felicia, but that wasn't anything more than the Spidey and Black Cat enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you, my friend." Thor bowed his head to him.

"So, what do you need me to do?" He shrugged.

"Asgard needs to protect the other realms, so I'm sending the Warriors Three and my Uncle, Cul, with a detachment of soldiers to reinforce them. Sif will be staying here, and I need to be seen helping too, but that leaves Asgard vulnerable. Can you aide her in protecting Asgard?"

"Sure thing. Where are you going?"

"To each of the realms, helping where I can before returning to help my own people."

"Okay, can do, is there anywhere I can do some repairs on my suit though?"

Apparently, Thor had already spoke to his people and he was allowed access to the armoury and supplies to repair his suit. Thor looked like he wanted to say something else, but it was getting late after they had gone through the finer details of everything, so rather than voicing whatever it was he told Peter that they would speak the following morning before he left.

 **[BREAK]**

When Peter woke up, he felt very rested and most off his wounds had healed completely, although to be fair magic had been used to help him when he was patched up after the battle so that might've been why it happened so fast. He groaned as he climbed out of bed and washed, there were some clothes left out for him, which he changed into. His suit looked bad, he'd thought it looked okay after his makeshift repairs, but honestly, looking at it in the morning with fresh eyes he would need to recreate it. He tossed it onto the end of the bed as he left the room.

"Good morning, Spider-Man." He was welcomed by none other than Sif, who smiled warmly at him.

"Morning Sif," he couldn't help but yawn "not to be rude but why're you here?" She didn't seem to take offense to his yawn or the question.

"Thor asked me to bring you to the ruined city." She informed as they started walking side by side.

"Ruined city?" He asked. It was obvious that she hadn't been talking about the city they were in, so it made him wonder what she was referring to. "The damages weren't that bad, were they?" he joked, she seemed to appreciate the humour given the smile he received.

"The old Asgard. It was destroyed a while ago, and a new city was built when we left Midgard."

"Okay, fair enough, but what's in the city Thor wants to show me. I'm assuming there is something, since if he just wanted to talk then we could talk here."

"There is a certain… object, in the old city that he wants you to see, and perhaps more."

"Uh… what?"

"You'll see."

 **[BREAK]**

It was a somewhat sombre journey they made through the ruined city. Not for Peter, but Sif seemed to become trapped in her own mind walking their streets that she assumingly grew up on. It took a while for them to arrive at the location Thor was waiting for them at, his mother being with him. "Hey Thor!" He waved cheerfully, wanting to help with the very serious mood that had settled over them. He noticed that Freyja was blocking something on the ground from his view.

"Man of Spiders, welcome." Thor replied with his own smile, which was somewhat empty, not quite reaching his eye. "I assume you slept well. You seem to be in greater spirits."

"Yeah, are you feeling any better?"

"Somewhat, but regardless we must move on."

Freyja shifted to the side, revealing the object she had been blocking from view. It was a large hammer with an axe blade on one side of the head while on the other was a circular faced hammer head. He noticed that the others were watching him eye the weapon. "What's that?" Peter asked no one in particular.

"After the universe was reborn this appeared here." Freyja was the one that responded. "An alternate version of Mjolnir." Peter couldn't help but raise a brow at that, not to mention he couldn't help but wonder why they were showing him the hammer. "This version doesn't have the same worthiness enchantment, but it does have the unfortunate side effect of pushing an intense anger onto the wielder."

"Okay…"

"We want you to try and lift it."

"Eh? What? Why me?"

"Of all the heroes I know you are undeniably one of the greatest, with the most noble of hearts. I have wondered many times whether you could lift my hammer." He turned his Mjolnir over in his hand, spinning the rectangular head. "It has never been tested, and despite your obvious aversion to trying, I think you would be able to do so." Thor added.

"I don't think-"

"You would." Thor cut him off, smiling for real. "And I think you are also capable of overcoming the anger." He walked over to the hammer, his hand moving over the hammer, sparks connecting the handle to his hand as it moved over.

"You want me to lift that?" Peter asked incredulous.

"Yes." Freyja spoke again. "I myself tried to dispel the curse effecting the weapon, but I have been unable to do so. However, from what I could tell the anger will only take effect when you first take up the weapon, once you overcome that it is yours. But it will likely take all of your will to do so."

"You make it sound easy."

"It won't be." She confirmed. "But my son has faith in you, and I trust his judgment."

"As do I." Sif offered her own faith.

Peter groaned as he approached the hammer, hand hovering over it. "You want me to become Spider-Thor or something?" His tone was still full of doubt, but the fact he was even considering it both shocked him and excited Thor. "What happens if I fail? What if the anger overcomes me?"

"Then we remove the hammer from your possession."

"He says like it'll be easy."

"It won't be, but I have faith."

Peter stood there for an unsure amount of time, just looking at the hammer, struggling with the idea of trying to lift the hammer. He had thought about whether he was worthy of Mjolnir a few times, but he never dwelled on it for too long, just when others proved they were or weren't. He never figured he would attempt to do so, nor did he think he would try to lift the Hulk version of Mjolnir. Thor, Sif and Freyja just watched calmly, waiting to see if he would try to lift it and whether he would succeed in controlling it where so many had already failed. They each hoped he would though, they needed someone to wield the hammer if Asgard was to survive whatever plan Malekith in mind for them.

He reached down, fingers grasping the handle as he suddenly felt both the power flood him and something else grip his mind. It was an unearthly amount of rage that ended up coursing through him, boiling his blood. He couldn't control his trip through memory lane that followed, crashing through every bad experience he had ever been through, watching as his failures returned, great and small. _'War.'_ That single word echoed through his mind, touching every part of him. He felt as his arm moved, lifting the hammer slowly from the ground, lighting sparking around him and the weapon. He knew that the action wasn't really slow, but to him it seemed so. _'WAR!'_ It was like an unearthly voice was screaming in his head, pushing him through his memories, filling him with an urge to fight everything and anything.

Around him Thor summoned the power of his own hammer, Sif drew her sword and Freyja prepared her magic, but none of them acted as his arm lifted over his head and a powerful bolt descended onto Peter, dressing in a version of Thor's armour, while the hammer itself resized to fit him better.

Peter's head turned to Sif, lightning filling his eyes, an angry expression covering his face. She tensed as she prepared to fight, shifting her stance as he stepped forward. Then he suddenly stopped, exhaling deeply as that anger faded, his arm lowering the hammer so that it almost touched the ground. "Spider-Man?" She hesitantly approached him, sword lowering as she progressed forward.

He was breathing heavy, head clearly spinning, lightning still crackling around him. She reached him and saw that tears were running down his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" She felt the strength in his legs fade, wrapping her arms around him to catch him. She looked him in the eye, seeing the pain held within his gaze. She lowered them both to the ground, she assumed that the magic in the hammer had brought up something in his mind to control him. They hadn't been told by the previous attempted wielders about such a thing, but they never seemed to remember what happened and he was the first to control the hammer's rage.

Thor came over and planted a hand on his shoulder. "You did it." He smiled down at Peter, but Peter didn't look to him at all, he just remained in Sif's arms, trying to draw strength from her. His fingers were loose, but he was still holding the hammer. Freyja remained at a distance, but she did get a bit closer.

"…Yeah…"

His voice didn't sound like Spider-Man at all, it was far too weak, but Thor chose not to dwell on that. He could now leave knowing that there was someone with the power to protect Asgard there.

"I'll take him back to the castle." Sif spoke up. "It looks like he needs to rest."

"I will accompany you." Freyja quickly said goodbye to her son, then followed Sif and the barely paying attention Peter.

 **[BREAK]**

After Thor left Peter didn't have that much that he needed to do, his job was literally just being in Asgard in case something happened. He was given anything he needed while he was there, meaning food and that. He had no idea how to really use his hammer though, so he asked Sif and the two started training every morning before breakfast. She was a slave driver when it came to training, but whenever the two were helping with repairs or just spending time together he found that she was a lot warmer than he had expected her to be. He had always thought, from appearance, that she was a regal person, and would always act professional, always serious, but that wasn't the case. She even laughed at some of his jokes, although many went over her head since she wasn't from Earth. Aside from her he also spent some time with Freyja.

She had offered to teach him some magic, which he declined since he wanted to learn how to use his hammer first, but regardless she told him the offer was open and he could accept any time. He could see why Thor adored his mother, and he could see why despite Loki being evil he too held adoration for the woman. She too was nothing like he had expected. Not to speak ill of the dead or anything, but she had none of the crappy personality that Odin had.

He had repaired his costume as well, but there wasn't much need of it in Asgard since everyone had already seen his face. In addition to that, both Sif and Freyja knew his name after he had introduced himself properly. He mostly just wore casual clothes, even when training, although he could've chosen to don the armour that came with his hammer if he wanted to. It was strange living in Asgard at first, but thanks to Sif and Freyja he settled in after a while. He did miss New York for sure, but it felt a lot like a holiday when the tension from potential invasion faded after a month.

He was sitting on the side of his bed, looking at his floating hammer. He had been doing it every night since he had been shown visions of his past. He remembered the feeling. When he touched it, the hammer had controlled him, that was clear, but exploited him and made him want to do it. It made him want to wage war on everything, to destroy everything. The scary part that was even when he overcame it, the feeling was still there, deep down.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

"A noble code."

His head moved so quickly to the door that he almost got whiplash. Sif was standing there, dressed in a dress rather than her usual armoured outfit. He marvelled at the sight, awed by how beautiful she looked. She was beautiful all the time, but looking at her now, illuminated by the warm light of candles, moon reflecting in her eyes from the window he was closest to.

"Where did you learn it?"

"Uh… my Uncle."

"A wise man." She ran a finger down the edge of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." She smiled, closing the door gently behind her. She gracefully approached, almost appearing to glide across the ground. She stood to his side for a moment.

"Still bothering you?" She asked as she sat beside him. He nodded. "It shouldn't. You proved already that you're worthy by overcoming the anger. You have nothing more to prove."

"It isn't about that."

"Then what?"

"It's still there, the anger, the hate it used to control me, wield me like I was the weapon. I can feel it in me." He tapped his chest. "I'm… I'm worried that if it tests me again, tries to use me again, I won't be able to overcome it. That next time it will overwhelm me and use me to destroy this place and anything else it comes across. And even if it doesn't… what am I supposed to do with this feeling." He poked his chest several times to punctuated what he was saying.

She leaned on his shoulder gently, arm going around his back, hugging his middle. "It won't." She assured.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you." She stated with confidence. "I know that you are a good person, one who only wants to do what's right. I know that when we found that hammer hundreds of Asgardians tried to lift the hammer, all physically stronger, all older than you, and yet each one of them was overwhelmed by it and driven mad. Even the Warriors Three tried and failed and Thor was forced to relinquish his hold. It was declared by Odin that no one would even approach the city in fear that someone would fall to its power again." She explained. "You might have a rage hidden within, but it was there the first time and you still won, and if it does try to control you again you will win again. I know it."

"I'm not so sure."

"Then believe in me, trust that I know you can, and know that if that day ever comes, I'll be there for you. To help in anyway that I can."

"And what about when this is all over?" He knew that when everything was over Thor wouldn't be taking the hammer back, once he had lifted the thing it became his responsibility. And that responsibility would remain even when he went home.

"When you go back to Midgard you mean?" He nodded. "I said I would be there." She turned her head and pressed her lips to his cheek. "No matter where you go."

He looked at her stunned. "Wait-I-what?"

"Do they not have love on Asgard." She barely held back a laugh.

"Yeah, uh, we-we do, I just… I didn't realise you felt the same way I did."

She leaned into him, her lips locking on his, eyes closed as the two enjoyed the moment. She pulled away when she needed a breath, smiling sweetly at him. "Does that assure you?" Her finger, her right hand having moved to his face, stroked his cheek as she spoke. Following that he was the one that initiated the kiss.

 **Author's Note: Okay, so pretty quick upload, but I got the idea of Spider-Man wielding the Mjolnir from the 1610 Universe while I was poking around on the wiki for an idea of how to get Sif and him together. Not sure how well it worked out, but let me know what you think, I love reading reviews... well the nice ones or constructive ones anyway.**

 **Thinking about it I kind of want to write a Spidey Mjolnir fic.**


End file.
